Circus : Le cirque de l'amour
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Mon nom est connu parmi les stars de notre cirque, mon numéro aquatique est le plus prisé par les spectateurs. Je croyais pouvoir continuer à vivre parmi ma famille au cirque mais comment faire lorsqu'on tombe amoureux d'un client déjà fiancé et que mon numéro doit être l'apothéose de leur soirée de fiançailles. Comment résister à l'attraction qui m'attire vers lui ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais cela fait une éternité que je n'ai rien mis sur ce site. De plus, cette histoire sera un peu spéciale dans le sens qu'elle sera dans deux versions donc ce sera normal si les personnages sont OCC. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle sera également en histoire inventé avec mes propres personnages dans mon autre version.**

**Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire en SasuNaru donc voilà. J'écris à mon rythme. **

**Par contre, autant l'histoire m'appartient mais ce n'est pas le cas des personnages de Naruto.**

**Le contexte de l'histoire autant dans cette version que dans l'autre dans un autre Univers.**

**Il s'agit d'une histoire _d'amour entre hommes avec des possibles passages sexuels entre eu__x__ donc les personnes qui n'apprécient pas passer votre chemin._**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

Voyager, c'est notre lot quotidien. On va de ville en ville, de village en village dans le but d'amuser la galerie, les émerveillés et les époustoufler. Notre vie n'a parfois rien de drôle partir d'un endroit auquel on s'était attaché pour finalement le quitter le lendemain avec tous ces habitants qui nous ont accueillis à bras ouvert comme le plus beau des messies. Les enfants hurlent en voyant nos bannettes et nos drapeaux multicolores, les numéros d'exposition pour pouvoir attirer le plus de monde dans le chapiteau.

A l'âge de vingt et un ans, on comprend la pensée des adultes même si elle reste confus. Nous ne pouvons rester plus de deux semaines au même endroit car les numéros devenaient pour beaucoup « has been », du déjà-vu. Nous étions dans l'obligation de revoir tout le spectacle depuis le début pour créer quelque chose d'encore plus beau. Surtout pour la vedette. Être le premier rôle ou l'apothéose n'est pas de tout repos, elle doit créer des enchaînements qui évinceront les autres numéros pour ne laisser que son souvenir dans les yeux des enfants.

Mon entrée n'a jamais laissé indifférent mon public, ces derniers ont toujours les yeux émerveillés lorsque se remplit d'eau et comme par magie, elle monte, créant un bassin adapté à mon numéro. Je suis devenu la star dès l'âge de douze ans, une star aquatique, on me surnomme le chat de l'eau. Cette comparaison vient de mes cicatrices faites par mon ami des couteaux. On était jeune et il s'entraînait pour devenir lanceur de couteau. Seulement, il n'avait pas la maîtrise des professionnels et mes joues s'en souviendront toute leur vie. Aujourd'hui son lancer est l'un des plus spectaculaires numéros de notre petite communauté. Il a bien évidemment, les célèbres avaleurs de feu et qui les recrachent en de milliers de petites étoiles dans le chapiteau, les funambules qui marchent sur une corde raide, les acrobates aériens, les clowns pour amuser le public, les dompteurs et plein d'autres travailleurs, tous ont répondu à l'appel du spectacle.

Un cirque, c'est avant tout une famille. Nous sommes tous solidaires et tout le monde connaît le secret de tout le monde. On cercle légèrement vicieux quand on sait que toutes les personnes autour de moi savent que je préfère la compagnie d'homme depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre comment se passe le sexe. J'avais eu quelques conquêtes d'une ville à une autre, chacun pensait bêtement pouvoir me retirer du monde du showbiz. Seulement, il a toute ma famille qui vit à l'intérieur de ce cirque pour commencer ma mère et mon père puis toutes les personnes qui m'ont poussées à devenir acrobate aquatique.

Je ne me rappelle plus depuis combien de temps, je vis principalement dans l'eau. Mon corps ne connaît pas la fatigue lorsque je rentre dans la surface aqueuse. Je passe le plus de temps dans cette endroit pour m'entraîner et avant tout pour jouer avec les enfants de la tribu qui rêvent de pouvoir avoir les mêmes capacités que moi. Ils m'observent perfectionner mon numéro dans des vêtements waterproof, une légère touche de maquillage et danser dans les profondeurs du bassin sans remonter à la surface pour reprendre mon souffle. En apnée dans l'eau, je bougeai gracieusement tournoyant sur moi-même. Mes yeux se mélangent à la belle couleur bleu de l'eau et mes cheveux dorés volaient autour de moi comme une auréole coupant son aspect fouillis de tous les jours.

Je soupire alors que ce souvenir me donne envie de quitter ma place de bus pour aller dans mes appartements dans un autre véhicule. Seulement, il s'agit d'une règle personne ne devait entraîner son numéro sur la route. Les risques sont trop élevés surtout pour ma part. Si jamais nous avons un accident et que je suis dans l'eau, il se peut que quelque chose bloque la sortie entre l'eau et l'oxygène et que je me retrouve prisonnier dans mon élément favori. Les voyages durent généralement plusieurs heures et ma capacité d'apnée va jusqu'à vingt minutes maximum.

Il est donc impossible que quelqu'un vienne m'aider avant la fin du compte à rebours. Les paysages ont fini par tous se ressembler à mes yeux, les mêmes champs, les mêmes villages, les mêmes montagnes, les mêmes villages, les mêmes villes. La seule chose qui change, c'est la forme des nuages dans le ciel. Si je n'étais pas un acrobate aquatique, j'aurais aimé être de ceux qui touchaient les cieux du bout des doigts avant que la gravité ne les rappelle à eux. Je m'entraîne dans le but de pouvoir un jour faire un numéro qui allie les enchainements autant aérien que sous-marin.

La vie dans le cirque me plaît et je suis heureux d'avoir grandi parmi cette troupe fantastique. Nos chemins nous guident vers Konoha, une petite ville dans le pays du feu. Notre pays natal, mes parents sont nés dans cette contrée et on retourne à cause de notre d'une famille qui a payé cher pour nous avoir pour une représentation assez particulière. Le leader de notre troupe n'a pas pu refuser fasse à autant d'argent, ainsi nous pouvons voyager dans plusieurs villes sans aucun soucis et nourrir les enfants à naître ainsi que les nourrissons. On a beau dire, avoir de l'argent cela permet de régir le monde, sans sous, nous ne pouvons pas avancer en tant qu'artiste. Certes, certains peuvent s'en sortir dans les rues des villes, nous sommes des professionnels après tout, nous pouvons nous produire sur n'importe quelle scène mais ce n'est pas une vie, même si le public restait récessif à nos performances. Le souci est que beaucoup de personnes regardent sans jamais rien donner en cadeau.

La sieste vient de se terminer car les enfants sont bien réveillés et le prouvent à leurs parents en hurlant des « on est presque arrivé » à répétition. Je pris mon baladeur pour fixer mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour éviter des les entendre. Seulement, ma petite sœur en a décidé autrement lorsqu'elle m'attaque me sautant sur les cuisses pour que je joue avec elle. J'ignore combien de temps il nous reste avant d'arriver au prochain village. Elle sort son jeu de cartes favoris celui des sept démons. La règle est simple, il faut réunir sept démons d'une même couleur. Je pose les cartes sur le plateau, oubliant totalement ma musique mais elle prend un écouteur et le met à son oreille. Je fais de même n'ayant pas vraiment de mots pour jouer à ce jeu. Nous prenons sept cartes et je regarde rapidement les visages des petits démons tout mignon qui ornent la carte. Je lui laisse l'honneur de commencer et elle pioche une carte pour l'ajouter à son jeu avant d'en jeter une. Je regarde avant de prendre celle qu'elle a jeté. Je scrute de nouveau avant de balancer une qui ne me servait pas. Ma sœur la fixe avant de tenter de me prendre une carte. Le but est de créer sa famille en premier. Finalement, elle garde sa carte annonçant mon tour. Je pioche et je lui fais signe que c'est son tour. Les règles sont simples, on peut soit piocher soit récupérer une carte chez son adversaire ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il a. Ensuite, on peut soit jeter une carte qui ne nous sert pas ou la garder en main.

Le jeu dure un moment avant que ma sœur pose sa famille. Je l'adore car elle n'est pas comme les autres enfants de son âge, elle est plutôt introverti. Préférant se terrer dans le mutisme et la musique plutôt que d'être bruyante comme les enfants de son âge. Son rêve est de pouvoir être funambule. Elle s'entraîne auprès de la troupe pour pouvoir le devenir. Malgré tout, j'ai de la peine pour ma sœur à devoir être dans l'ombre de son frère star de la troupe. Certaines personnes la voient comme le prochain grand numéro du cirque. Beaucoup de pression repose sur ses épaules et j'aimerais qu'elle puisse avoir une vie tranquille.

Elle gagne la partie et j'entends comme quoi nous sommes arrivés à destination. Les véhicules rentrent les uns après les autres dans un immense terrain de terre et de pierres. Le meilleur endroit pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des curieux. Nous devons être à quelques minutes de la population. Tous les adultes descendent du bus et pour ma part, je respire l'air frais de la plaine. Le trajet m'a semblé long. Le pire a été pour les enfants qui courent désormais dans les champs pour se défouler malgré la première représentation dans la ville. Je souris en les voyant courir libre et insouciant. Ma sœur sort du bus avec son livre sur les pratiques du funambule. Elle s'installe au pied d'un arbre ignorant les cris des enfants de son âge qui jouait autour.

Les adultes détachent la cariole contenant ma salle d'entraînement avec la piscine avec un immense plongeoir à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Les enfants ne résistent pas longtemps à l'envie de se jeter dans l'eau. Je l'avoue pour la saison, il fait plutôt chaud. Je marche tranquillement vers l'immense bassin surmonter d'un plongeoir les enfants courent vers le sommet avant de sauter nu dans la piscine. Je souris en les regardant atterrir souplement dans l'eau. Ils rirent comme des enfants de leur âge. Je souffle doucement retirant mes propres vêtements gardant seulement mon boxer. Les petits me voient en haut du plongeoir et ils se décalent m'encourageant à faire une figure pour entrer dans l'eau. Je souris avant de me retourner avant de me mettre près du bord. Je prends mon souffle avant de plier mes genoux. Mes pieds quittent la surface dure du plongeoir. Je ferme les yeux alors que mon corps se retrouve attirer doucement vers le sol. Je plie mes jambes les ramenant contre mon torse. Je roule sur moi-même trois fois avant de me déplier pour rentrer en piquer dans l'eau. Les courants m'accueillent doucement j'ouvre mes yeux avant de remonter à la surface où des applaudissement retentissent autour de moi. Les enfants m'imitent à leur manière en faisant des grands gestes et des grands bruits.

Je m'allonge tranquillement dans l'eau laissant le courant m'emporter doucement. Mes cheveux semblent voler autour de ma tête, léger. Ils font penser à la légèreté des nuages qui flottent au ciel, libre et sans maître. Je ferme les yeux me concentrant uniquement sur les mouvements de l'eau qui m'entoure. Ma peau peut bien se fritter, je ne bougerai pas de mon havre de paix. J'ai enfin la possibilité d'être dans l'eau.

J'ouvre mes yeux dans l'optique de regarder le ciel mais mon regard se pose sur deux perles noires qui me regardent depuis le plongeoir. Les enfants ont cessé de faire du bruit autour de moi comme si l'arrivée de cet homme a réussi à les faire taire. Je me sens presque comme aspiré par cette abysse obscure.

Cette rencontre marque le début de mon histoire à Konoha.

* * *

**Voilà premier chapitre fini.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce premier chapitre.**

**Merci.**

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
